One winter morning
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: Rin finds herself alone and confused, can she find the culprit behind her parents death. An unexpectant love triangle forms who will Rin choose.
1. Chapter 1- Hide and Seek

Snow was falling from the black sky, blood stained the pure white a gruesome scarlet. The scream of the wind sent shivers up my spine, "Mom, Dad?" I could see the lifeless body of my mom under the rubble, my father was no where to be seen. Running from the corner I quickly ran to their side, "Wake up! We have to go remember we were celebrating my birthday. We have to be happy together." There was a loud hiss behind me, a gun shot fired sending a loud echo into my frail ear drums. From the shadows I could see scarlet eyes glowing, "Get away, from here Rin." My moms voice was pained "I can't leave you or dad, we promised we'd always be together." Tears slowly fell from my mothers eyes, "Hey, why don't we play the game we always play baby?" My eyes lit up "Hide and seek?" She nodded her head "Go hide as far as you can and don't stop I'll count to 20 ok?" My mother leaned forward placing a kiss on my forehead and pulled my body in for a tight hug. "Don't cry mom I won't hide to hard so you don't need to worry." Running down the path I could hear my mom begin to count. I silently began counting with her 15...16...17...18...19...20. A loud explosion rang behind me, I was knocked off my feet into the snow beneath me. "Mom!" I quickly ran back to where the explosion had been. Ash and char were falling from the smoke ridden sky, my small body began to rummage through the debris, near the bottom of the pile was a golden circular locket. The one my mom always used to wear clutching the object I slowly stood. "You promised we'd always be together mom...you can't find me now." Tears fell from my chided face, from the trees came a figure. "My my you look tasty." I fell back trying to back away "Vampire." I whispered panic seized my body. The vampire lunged at me I closed my eyes tightly bracing myself for impact. A gun shot blared out the vampire turns to ash before me. "Get up." Standing over me was a man, "Were getting out of here." Uncertain i stared at the eye patch, placed across his face. Taking his hand I walked to an uncertain future.


	2. Chapter 2- A great night to be alive

Hello again, I would like to post around a chapter every few days but with school and all i write when i can, ;/ i was on break and got finished with chapter 2 so hope you all enjoy :D in no way do i own vampire knight.

-10 years later-  
I pulled the trigger ash scattered around my feet. Placing my pistols in the holster at my hip, I pulled a cigarette out and pulled it to my lips. Inhaling deeply I breathed out the smoke I began stepping down the pavement. I glanced casually around me, closing my eyes I began sensing the area around me for movement. Bingo, a smirk fell upon my lips placing my hand at the katana at my hip I waited. There was a shriek I drew my sword and brought the blade right through the creature. Ash dispersed at my feet, placing the sword back I puffed another breath of smoke. "What a lovely night to be alive." I murmured staring into the dim light of night. It had been 10 years since the death of my parents over that time I trained my body in the art of vampire hunters. I wanted to be just like my mother. Secrets about my past had been revealed, my father had apparently been a vampire. I trained my body to deny the consumption of blood I didn't want to be anything like those creatures. The only memory I had alive of my mom was the locket she always wore around her neck. "Oi! Where's the boss?" My voice echoed in the hall "he's in his room." Sprinting down the hall I pulled the doors open. "I've completed my mission I heard you have another one for me?" "Ah yes as a matter of fact I do. We've been having some concerns at a certain academy of vampires and I want you." "You want me to check up on it and eliminate any problems for the association." "Exactly I wouldn't expect any less from someone as dedicated as you. Good luck." I nodded my head, closing the doors behind me I made my way to my room. I began packing, I loaded my shells into the bag and my guns and swords. I took a chunk of clothes and threw them in. I sat at the foot of my bed, I undid the pony tail containing my hair. Light pink hair fell to my mid thighs. Icy blue eyes, void of emotion stared back at me. Swiftly grabbing my bag I grabbed a leather jacket, jet black jeans we laced around my legs boots were clipped into place at my knees. I quickly pulled the jacket over the white tank top and made my way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3-chance encounters

Hope you all are enjoying my story so far, I am having a tiny bit of writers block so opinions on where the story should go next would be appreciated thank you for reading hope you enjoy ~(•_•~)

"Cross academy what a silly place dwelling on the hope that humans and demons can live together." The iron gates squeaked as they were pushed open. I pulled out a smoke from my bag and carefully placed it on my lips. "Smoking will damage your health Rin." "Oh I've heard of you the boy who lost everything on that winter night." I breathed out a puff of smoke "We're more alike then you know." A boy with light silver hair presented himself before me, the girl next to him was shaking as she held her staff out at me. "Careful with that pipsqueak wouldn't wanna hurt your self." She sent a glare back into my direction "We're here because we sensed a foreign vampire on the school grounds." I let out a loud yawn, putting out the cigarette I stomped my foot down onto it. "The names Rin nice to meet ya I'm not very good at introductions so I'll keep it short. I'm a vampire hunter and I've been hired to work here temporarily." "That wouldn't explain why I sensed a vampire." Her tone was irritating me, I irritably shuffled my hand through my hair "I'm the vampire you sensed how dense can you be." Her face flushed "B-but how can a vampire be a vampire hunter?" I finally lost my temper "That's honestly none of your business." She took a step back as if I'd slapped her, "I'm only here for the job can you just show me where this headmaster is." The three of us walked in silence for most of the way the girls solemn look was making me feel bad. I let out a groan "Hey girl, I'm sorry I blew up on you I'm just not a fan about talking about my past." Her face perked up "It's ok it's my fault for pushing it." Once I had met the Headmaster he was not exactly what I was expecting. I imagined a strong burley man with facial hair, not this fruit cake. His hair was tied up into a pony tail, he wore clothes that looked much like sleep wear. To top it all off he was sporting a pink apron. "Oh you must be Rin sit sit have some tea." My eye brow twitched "No, I'm quiet alright. I was hoping to get down straight to business why exactly was I called here?" The headmaster slumped into his chair and crossed his hands, "I guess the leader at the hunters association doesn't trust us sending you of all people..." He paused as if trying to find the words to say "I'll need you to join the night class." I let out a little laugh "you just want me to go to class at night?" He shook his head "Not necessarily Rin you'll be sharing class with the vampires." My mouth dropped, I clenched my fists tightly this can't be happening.


	4. Chapter 4-Time out

School was was tiring today was good to write a new chapter hope you all enjoy :D

"Are you kidding me!" I flung a pillow at my window. I stared at myself horridly in the mirror, I had thigh high Lacey black tights with the night uniform a white skirt laced in a black trim, I wore a black tank top under the white blazer and left it unzipped. To top off the look I was given black pumps, "I look ridiculous this is so not me." It had been only a day since my arrival I would officially be starting class today as a member of the night class. I began pacing my room like an excited school girl "you've got this Rin, you can do this! Yes you can." There was a knock at the door I let out a yelp, man the nerves are really getting to me. "C-come in." My tone came out extremely higher pitched then normal, in came an elegant looking man with brown hair falling to his collar, his bangs elegantly formed around his face. His burgundy eyes seemed to pierce straight through my body "I see you're all ready for class?" I swiftly grabbed my bag and proceeded to brush past him "Yeah thanks I am." As I proceeded to walk past him my heel got caught on the rug and I tumbled forward, lean arms grabbed my petite frame. I noticed his face was extremely close to mine, my face flushed a bright red. "What a great first impression Rin, my names Kaname I do hope we can get along." His voice rang in a seductive tone, his grip released me and just as soon as he came he was gone. I let out an exasperated groan "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Shutting the door behind me I quickly followed to catch up. I gazed around at the students, they all had this elegant charm to their auras the gates opened with a bang. I cupped my ears as the shattering scream of girls rang through the walk way. "What the hell?" I gritted my teeth wincing how obnoxious. I always hated the sound of loud noises I found them excruciating. "Not good with loud sounds?" A boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes wandered curiously over to me. "You're the hunter girl I heard was transferring here nice to meet you I'm Hanabusa Aidou." He briskly shook my hand before running off to the rest of the group. I noticed the girl and Zero were attempting to contain the screaming girls. I caught myself smirking from the very sight, I tried to distance myself from the rest of the group I walked at a slow pace behind them. I took another step forward a sharp pain rang through my skull, a burning sensation filled my throat I stopped in my tracks clutching my neck. Why is this happening now of all times? My vision began to grow fuzzy "Rin? Rin are you ok?" I shook my head sharply I slowly met the gaze of a concerned Kaname. "I'm...fine." My breathing was becoming hitched, I closed my eyes concentrating my heart rate soon returned to normal and my vision cleared. "Just fine." I quickly turned on my heels running back to the dorm. "Rin where are you going?" I ignored his words, back at the dorm I locked the door tightly behind me. I pulled a black bag from my kit, pulling a syringe from the pouch I slowly injected it into my arm. Red fluid slowly began filling the container once I drew enough blood I quickly pulled out a light green liquid. Dropping a few drops into the test tube I gave it a quick shake, the liquid began glowing a faint dark blue. "It's regressing quicker then normal." I walked over to the dresser my body collapsed to my knees the test tubes shattered at my feet. Clutching my chest I tightly shut my eyes. How much time did I have left?


	5. Chapter 5-rude awakening

Good morning everyone this is a shorter chapter I hope you all enjoy :)

I clutched the indigo flooring at my feet, the results of the test sent fear up my spine. My vampire blood was destroying the remaining human blood cells I had left in my body if this kept up my body would eventually mutate me into a full developed blood sucker. I pulled my body off the floor, I dimly stared at my reflection in the mirror my blue eyes were glowing a dim red. Angrily I shoved my fist into the mirror shattering it. "How ironic becoming the one thing you've come to detest." A stinging sensation crept up my hand, blood was trickling down my arm I held my arm tightly to my body. These episodes where my body would crave blood have become growing more frequent over the past few months. "Rin?" There was a loud knock at my door, now of all times...I reluctantly opened the door. Kaname slowly entered my room "You ran off so suddenly I wanted to make sure you were alright." I hid my arm behind my back "oh yeah I'm fine something just came up you know." His eyes shifted from me to the broken mirror then to the carpet behind me stained red from blood. "What happened here?" He roughly reached for my hand, "Why are you really here?" I pulled my body roughly away from him "I smelt the blood Rin." I bit my lip tightly "I fell over...I'm fine really you should get goi-" my head began pounding again, my vision grew hazy...not again. "Rin I know everything, I was know all about you and what your going through your past is more complicated then you know." He reached out to support my shaking body "What...do you...know." I clutched my throat the burning sensation was unbearable "you need to drink blood this feeling won't go away until you do." I strained a smile "sorry but I'd rather take my chances then stoop that low." From the ground he picked up a shard of glass, he gently placed it along the frame of his neck and cut a thin line. Blood started to trickle from the fresh wound, my body began to go crazy with wanting I clutched the floor from the cracked shards I gazes at my reflection. My eyes were glowing a ghastly red. "I refuse." I pushed my body away as far as I could. "I'm not losing you again." His tone was determining, what the hell was he talking about this is the first time I've ever met him. "Drink my blood and remember Rin." My body was calling out, it began moving on its own I clutched onto his shoulders tightly my mouth hovered over the base of his neck. Hesitantly my fangs slowly sank into his body, the warm fluid began filling my mouth instantly my vision started to grow blurry, my mind was fading out until all I saw was black.


	6. Chapter 6-Troubled past

I awoke in a field of flowers, a strong breeze blew around my body I dragged my body upward taking in my surroundings. I could make out distant laughter my body seemed to be drawn to the sound I sprinted down the path. Playing in the field was a boy and girl "one day I promise I'll make you my princess." The boy handed the girl a bouquet of daisies, the young girl giggled shyly "You promise!" The boy pulled the girl in for a hug and nodded his head. Upon closer inspection the children looked closely like myself and Kaname. It couldn't be though I have no memory of playing with a boy inside a field, a sour smell filled my senses following the scent I came to a door opening it played out another scene. The same girl was being pulled away from the boy, I watched powerless at the scene playing before me. I started sprinted up to the children the floor beneath my feet shattered and I was falling. Scenes of a laboratory, screaming and loneliness echoed its way into my heart. Pain began creeping into my veins my body hit the floor beneath me, I stared at the petite hands played before me. Seized with panic I ran to a large glass cylinder reflecting back at me was the child version of me. "You ready for momma to take another test Rin?" The woman standing before me with a syringe was my own mother, she roughly grabbed my body slamming it onto a large metal table. What why are you doing this mom?! My voice wouldn't seem to work all I could do was lay back, what was all this I was seeing. The woman standing before me injected the needle into my thigh I let out a yelp in pain as my vision blacked out and I began falling again. "Rin? Rin!" My eyes fluttered open I was back at the dorm Kaname was hovering over me his arms wrapped around my waist. I stared at a daze up at his perfect face "Do you remember anything you saw?" I sadly shook my head. I sat myself up from his hold I leaned my body back onto the wall. I ashamedly wiped the blood off my mouth "I'm sorry...my body just acted on it's own I didn't mean to." He cut me off and smiled a genuine grin "I should be apologizing to you, for everything you saw." I hugged my knees to my body "you seem to know a lot more about me then I do myself. Who am I exactly?" Kaname stood and slid down the wall next to me. "Alright...I'll tell you everything I know."


	7. Chapter 7-Its ok to cry

"You were born a vampire your biological parents were both pure blood vampires, the parents you once knew were nothing but murderers and kidnappers." I let out a laugh "Like I'd believe that there has to be a better reason." Brushing off my remark he continued speaking, "The parents you know medically experimented on your body, they were a pair of scientists hired by the association of developing a serum that could possibly turn rabid vampires back to their human states. You were their test subject." I clutched my head in my hands "This can't be true this is all some big mistake I know who my parents were." I racked my brain for anything memories, flash backs, scenes. An image of a laboratory and water swarmed around my body, a thick glass walling separated me from the outside world. My mother was standing before me a harsh look of disgust cast across her features. "Your parents were close friends of mine." His voice brought me back to reality. "We would always play in the field together." I decided to ask him a thought that had been troubling me "If they weren't my real parents then where are my real ones?" He but his lip almost as if he were debating on telling me "They were murdered the day you were taken."I felt my heart sink, so everything I lived these few years were all a lie. "Here." He handed me a white pendant I cautiously clicked it opened sitting their in a small photo was me and my parents. My mother wore a kind smile on her face her pink hair curled in ribbons down her sides, my father and I were both sporting funny faces, his pale silver hair styled in a rough manor. They both had strikingly beautiful blue eyes. I clutched the pendant at my neck hesitantly I tore it from my neck and flung it to the floor. My head was swimming I felt betrayed, lied to, used and utterly pathetic. I clutched the new pendant tightly in my hands, my body began to shudder. My vision grew blurry from the pools forming in my eyes. I let out a small sob Kaname quickly pulled me into an embrace. "I hate this...I hate crying." He let out a small chuckle "it's ok to cry, I'm here with you now let it out." 


	8. Chapter 8- Care for a midnight stroll?

A few hours had passed since I had found out the truth about my past. I was silently leaning against the windowsill my feet dangling effortlessly. I began humming a lullaby, I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. "You'll catch a cold if you sit there all night." I jolted upright loosing my balance on the windowsill my body swayed forward and I fell. I let out a shriek bracing my body for impact I stopped short with a loud thud. When I opened my eyes Zero was lying underneath me a cross look cast across his features. "You can get off me now you're heavier then you look." I pushed my self roughly from him "I didn't ask you to catch me." He let out a sly smirk "A simple thank you would be nice." I abruptly stood up "Thanks." I pushed past him he swiftly grabbed my arm. "Since your already up wanna join me around the campus for a little midnight stroll." I bit my lip tightly we'll I'm not doing anything else now "Sure." Before I had even answered him he was already making his way down the path. "Wait up!" I sprinted down slapping him hard on the back. "Did you just expect me to say yes?" He rolled his eyes "I didn't care either way." I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance "Well aren't you blunt." "I could say the same about you." I let out a giddy laugh this is the most fun I've had all day and it's just taken a midnight stroll to get my minds off things. Zero was really easy to talk to "You finally smiled." I cocked my eye brow at him "What do you mean?" He reached his hand over his head and shrugged his shoulder. "You seemed upset earlier I'm glad you finally smiled." I felt my face flush in embarrassment "Oh well yeah I'm fine now though." By the time I had known it we were back at my dorm "Well here you are my lady." I rolled my eyes at his gesture "Why thank you kind sir." I curtsied clumsily back at him. "Good night Rin hope we get to do this again." I nodded my head and closed the door behind me. Once inside the dorms I let out a heavy sigh. "You were out later then usual tonight." I jumped at the sudden voice, behind me was Kaname a pained expression on his features.


	9. Chapter 9-Conflicted feelings

Sorry I haven't posted anything in like a few days, had a big final on math today. Well hope you enjoy ^-^

Why was he making that face I tried to smile and play it off. "Oh your up still?" He raised his eye brows at me "I don't sleep at night." Right he's a vampire. "I was just out for a quick breather you know some fresh air, well today's been a long day I think im gonna call it a night." I shyly walked past him on the stairs he swiftly clutched my hands and pulled me into his chest holding me as if I'd break at the slightest touch. "Good night Rin." His tone was sweet and sincere timidly I wrapped my arms around him returning his hug. I felt his arms tighten as if he didn't want to let go, I pulled away and wished him a good nights rest and made my way back to my room. I threw myself onto the mattress and let out a deep sigh, what an exhausting day closing my eyes I drifted off into a land of sleep. I awoke to the sound of the day class students annoying screams as they made their way to class. Lazily I rose and decided to go out for awhile, I was in a good mood after a quick shower I finished getting ready. I did one final check in the mirror before I left; pink hair curling down my body blazing blue eyes coated in makeup. I was wearing jet black skinny jeans with a long sleeve white shirt I finished off the look with knee length black leather boots. Quietly dashing from my room I could hear voices from the foyer. Being as quiet as I could I took a peak cautiously over the railing. It was Kaname and that girl Yuki, they seemed to be talking over something important. I was about to go down when he pulled her into a tight hug. I stopped short in my tracks a sharp pain rang in my chest as I watched them. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her made me want to run and escape this feeling. Making my decision I decided to leave, I quickly leaped down the stairs past them. "Rin." I heard his voice I stopped and looked back he was still standing close to this girl. He reached his hand forward and attempted to grab my wrist angrily I slapped it away. "You seem busy at the moment I'm going out for a walk." I spat the words out at them, what was going on with me my mind was spinning and my chest was throbbing painfully I felt like crying. I ran full force out the doors slamming them shut behind me. I was knocked off my feet and toppled over someone. "We've got to stop meeting like this." I gazed up slowly and my eyes met with a smirking Zero.


	10. Chapter 10-A secret kiss

Hi guys sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a few days. Work and school have been getting in the way, but here is chapter 10 hope you all enjoy :)

"Why is it every time I see you, you look like your about to cry sorry I have that effect on people." I clenched my fists "It's not you I'm just stressed out what are you doing here anyways it's not like you to be here of all places." He sighed "I was following Yuki but she seemed to have run inside." I decided to ask him a question that had been bothering me "Hey Zero what's that girls relationship with Kaname." He smiled at me "She's in love with that dude, he's all she thinks about its kinda annoyin if you ask me, besides are you crushing on him to?" I felt my face flush slightly "No! I just I'm not good with emotional things but whenever I see that girl so close to him it makes my chest hurt." We stopped walking and I could feel his stare on me "Don't get that way you', besides you're a vampire hunter you shouldn't get feelings for those bloodsuckers you'll just get hurt in the end." I bit my lip tightly I couldn't keep this secret from Zero I had to tell him. "There's something i haven't told you Zero." I took a deep breath before continuing "I'm not like normal people I just found out recently I'm a vampire...and a pure blood at that." I saw his body tense he gaped at me, angrily he pushed my body against a tree. "You're lying!" I shook my head sadly "I wish I was but my human parents were a pair of scientists who kidnapped me and experimented on my body they were working on a serum to turn vampires human." A look of devastation crossed his face "Not you of all people..." What is he talking about? "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore I mean we've only known each other for a few weeks it's not like it'd be hard to forget about me." He glared at me his hands clutching my arms started to hurt. "Zero that hurts." But he wouldn't let go. "Tell me why..." "Why what Zero let go you're hurting me." He released my arms and brought his face close to mine resting his forehead against mine. "Why you have to go around liking him when I clearly feel the same way about you." My face flushed I was speechless "I love you Rin." His tone was sad, love but why...why me? I opened my mouth to speak but was denied any chance as his sweet lips crushed down on mine. My eyes widened at the sensation, I felt his arms wrap around my body. I tried to push him away but his grip was to strong, a new feeling was born inside my heart as we exchanged sweet kisses under the shade of a blooming cherry blossom tree.


	11. Chapter 11-Once upon a dream

I pulled away from his embrace I was stunned and shocked. "Why? You haven't even known me that long?" He smiled kindly at me "Sometimes you just know." "What do you mean?" He clasped my hand and began dragging me down the path "A person can just tell when their in love, it just feels right." I clutched his hand back, I felt conflicted I knew I liked Kaname but deep down I'm my heart I knew I loved Zero to but what am I supposed to choose or do? Deciding to go on my feelings in my heart at the time I clutched onto Zero hoping this night wouldn't end. "Be mine Rin." Zero clutched onto me tightly as he whispered into my ear. I felt so confused, my chest was aching I wanted to break out into tears. I pushed my body away from his grasp, "I need some time to think about this…It's all new…to me so please." I avoided his gaze, I heard him chuckle "Take all the time you need, Im not going anywhere Rin." He reached forward and kissed me lightly on the forehead. He pulled away and began walking down the path. A harsh gust of wind blew past me, I held my hand up to my chest and looked at Zeros fading image. I felt tears begin to brim in my eyes, running as fast as my legs could take me I ran deep into the forest. Images of Kaname with that girl, Zeros sad face, the kiss, the truth, being held by Kaname all flashed in my mind. I gripped my head in pain as the thoughts came rushing in, tripping over a log I fell face first into a pile of debris. My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm myself down "What mess have you gotten yourself into Rin." I opened the locket around my neck and gazed sadly into the picture. What were my parents like, we all look so happy why does everything have to be so screwed up, I hated this. My life had been so perfect when I had been ignorant of my past, I lived only for myself and or no one else. Now I understood why I always brushed off the feelings of others. I closed my eyes, and let out a deep sigh hoping to escape the reality I dozed off.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing outside a large mansion, I tried to take in the beautiful site. The summer breeze blew past me I smiled at the familiar feeling, eagerly I ran to the back of the manse a large garden filled with flowers of all kinds lay sprawled before me. I felt as if I had been here before, walking toward the center sat a young looking couple, the man had silver rough styled hair and the woman had hair in a dark shade of pink. "Excuse me…" They both turned to stare at me my mouth hung open once I realized my parents were sitting right before me. "Mom? Dad?" My voice cracked "My dear Rin you've grown so beautiful." My mother rose and smiled kindly at me as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Were so sorry we couldn't protect you, you must be feeling so lost." My mothers tone was coming out sad my father rose and grasped my hands tightly "You must hate us for what we let happen to you, how we just abandoned you and never came looking." I shook my head quickly "How could I ever hate my parents…I know everything that's happened to me." They both looked at each other in surprise "My darling it's been so long since I have gotten to hold you so close to me. We miss you Rin" I clutched onto my mother tighter not wanting to let go of this moment. "Promise to live on for us Rin, be strong and see the world for how truly beautiful it is. Live every moment like it's your last, you never know when it will end." My father's word brought tears to my eyes, I hugged them both tighter to my body "I miss you guys so much." I felt tears fall on my shoulders I gazed up into my mothers tearing eyes. "Im so proud of the woman you've become Rin, no matter what happens you'll always be my darling little angel. Though we are no longer here for you in person, in death our spirits will forever be watching over you." Tears began streaming down my cheeks; their visions began fading from my mind "No! Don't leave me please!" I screamed out as they grew farther and farther away. A look of devastation crossed my mothers face "We love you Rin." The words echoed in the darkness until they finally faded. I clutched my chest painfully as I let out a sorrowful wail of cries.

I sat up abruptly reaching into the sky, I took in my surroundings I was where I had been earlier lying on the forest floor. I wiped my tear stain face and gazed sadly up at the sky. It had already grown late; I slowly rose and began making my way back to the dorm my whole body was in a daze as I walked back. I didn't take notice of any of my surroundings I just wanted to go home and lay in bed all day. The rest of the students should all be in class I should be okay, quietly opening the door I sank to the floor closing the door behind me. Once in my room I let out a deep sigh and hugged my knees to my chest, there was a knock at my door I buried my head into my knees further and ignored it. They knocked again and then in came Kaname, he was one of the people I didn't really need to see "Rin?" I looked up and silently gazed at him "Im sorry about earlier Yuki is just…" He stopped as if he couldn't finish the words himself. "Its okay I don't care anymore, I saw the way you were looking at her she must be someone special to you." He sat beside me on the bed "She is special to me." I knew it, those were the words I didn't want to hear "But you're misunderstanding Rin…she's my younger sister." My eyes widened in surprise at his words, "I've always loved her, but until I met you again that love changed." I felt appalled by his words "So just because I came into this twisted little picture again you decide to just pick me." I stood up abruptly and paced around the room angrily "Its not like that, I just thought I'd never see you again so I." "So you were going to move on to your sister since I wasn't there anymore, and now that I'm here you just think you can waltz into my life saying were meant to be. What about your sister's feelings? Or are you just going to ignore how she feels." He reached his hand to me "Rin you need to understand I'm doing this for us." I felt my anger flaring "No...you need to understand my life's been a complete mess. Everything I could ever come to love has either died or left me. I had no idea of my own parents until a few days ago; you know what that does to a person finding out that the whole entire life you lived was all just some sick twisted lie. I don't need this, feeling like this you should just stick with your sister she doesn't deserve to be hurt like I've been hurt. I'm sorry I just cant keep feeling like this." Angrily I shoved past him and ran from the dorm. On the way down the stairs I bumped sharply into Shiki who was with Takuma. Something was different about him today though, his eyes were shining two different colors a bright blood red and an icy blue. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you guys." I bowed and quickly ran past them I felt Shiki's eyes bore into me as I ran from the dorm uncertain of what I was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12-The way things should be

Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a few days but i've been really sick for most of this week, I managed to get a chapter done hope you all enjoy :) I do not own vampire knight only my OC Main character.

I ran from the dorm, I stopped short by the fountain I leaned my body against the stones and closed my eyes. I hugged my body, and let out a deep sigh he was so selfish thinking he could just leave Yuki like that. Even though I didn't like the girl, I wouldn't want anyone to go through that kind of pain. The pain of watching the person you love…love another, he could have her I didn't need anyone I was better off alone anyways. "Lookie here didn't expect to see you here." Zero plopped down right next to me, I stared at him wordlessly "Cat got your tongue?" He elbowed me slightly and I smirked "No just got a lot on my plate." He sighed "You and me both, i've had a pretty screwed up life to Rin but you don't see me letting it hold me down. Life goes on and we've got to learn to let go." I bit my lip and stared up into the night sky "Didn't expect you of all people to give me advice like that." I let out a small chuckle "It's weird." He stared at me curiously "What is?" I poked his chest lightly "It's always hard to stay sad around you, it's like you just bring my mood up." I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulder; I flushed at his bold movement. "Remember what I told you, I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what choice you decide to take, and besides you still haven't answered me, you know how nerve racking it is on a guy to wait for the girl he likes to say yes or no." I leaned into his shoulder and smiled shyly "And what if I said yes Zero." He smiled back "Then you'd make me extremely happy Rin, I'm taking that as a yes then?" He leaned in to me and I met his lips, I finally knew what to do I wanted to be with Zero he truly understood the pain I felt and really truly does make me happy. Pulling away from his kiss he whispered into my ear "You're mine now no backing out." I smiled "I wouldn't dream on it." Sitting side by side in an embrace under the moonlight I felt happy, it had been a long few weeks but with Zero I felt that everything would turn out okay.

"Hurry up Rin, were gonna be late!" I rushed down the stairs grabbing a piece of breakfast as I did so. "Sorry, Sorry! But since when are you so eager to get to school? We're not even going to be late we still have awhile before class even starts." I puffed out my cheeks as Zero casually walked in front of me, I took a big bite of my toast and he scoffed at me. "Ill never cease being amazed by how much you eat." I rolled my eyes at him, he held out his hand and I eagerly took it. A few months had passed since that night I accepted being Zeros girlfriend since then a lot had taken place. I switched out of the night class and begged to join the day class. In doing so I convinced Kaname to let Yuki join his class so they could be together. During that time Yuki had also been turned into a vampire like she should have been this entire time. I to also became a full blooded vampire, it took me some getting used to but I did it, with the help of Zero who was also dealing with some of his own vampire problems. Things were all going smoothly for once in my life. "Hey stop spacing out." Zero bonked me on the head, "Sorry I was just thinking." I felt an eerie presence sneak up my spine I shivered. "Are you coming?" "Yeah…but I have to use the rest room go on ahead ill meet you inside." Zero nodded his head and entered the school building, taking this as my chance I quickly ran down the brick path to the entrance of the night dorms. Standing leaning against the brick podium was Shiki, his scarlet hair shone lightly in the morning sun. "Oh it's just you Shiki, but what are you doing here its morning shouldn't you be asleep?" He smirked at me it made me feel uneasy "I could say the same about you Rin, my you've grown so beautiful." He reached his hand out and brushed across my face. I pulled back in instinct and swatted his hand away "What are you doing?" He let out a sarcastic sigh "Seems you don't remember me maybe my name will do the trick." I raised my eye brow at him "My names Rido Kuran." The name didn't strike me as anything "I don't know who that is Shiki and I have no idea what you're talking about i've got to get back to class now." Ignoring him and brushing off his question I ran back to class. Not knowing of the impending future that was laid out for me since the moment I was born. "What was taking you so long?" Zero scolded me silently. "I really had to go!" I hissed back "You two stop talking unless you want to stay after!" The teacher pointed toward our direction. "See you got me in trouble!" He frowned at me "I did not you talk so loud!" I felt myself smile "What are we doing?" He smirked back "I have no idea." At lunch time Zero and I found a spot to eat by the horse stables. I stretched out my body under the autumn sun. "Winter will be here soon, my least favorite season." I frowned and shoved a rice ball in my mouth. "It'll be okay, try not to think to much about it ill be here with you." He smiled reassuringly at me, he was always so understanding around other people he was always cold, and cool and quiet. But around me he was always filled with laughter and smiling and caring. It made me happy to feel so close to him, "Halloween is coming up, are you gonna be dressing up for anything?" He rolled his eyes at me "Hey this is a serious question I'm gonna be a vampire." He whacked me across the top of the head "It doesn't make it a costume since you're already one." I pouted "I thought it was a pretty good idea." "You often think a lot of things are good ideas." I clasped his hand "Since you have nothing to do for Halloween you wanna have a movie night? We can stay up all night and watch scary movies and eat candy till we pass out from a sugar high." He patted my head "You're such a child sometimes…but that's the girl I fell for alright I guess we can do that." I smiled brightly back at him he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. "But don't expect to get any chick flicks." "Don't worry it will be manly movies got it." He smiled weakly back at me "Got it."


	13. Chapter 13-A Halloween for two

I was supposed to post this chapter the day of Halloween but I seem to have caught the flu and was sleeping the entire day, this is a shorter chapter I wrote when i was feeling a bit better I have also been working on another story. I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC character Rin :)!

The night of Halloween was soon here and I excitedly waited for Zero to come over. I made a final check list of everything we needed for tonight. "Candy…check…movies…check…snacks…check…pillows and blankets…check" I heard the door bell ring quickly I checked my appearance my pink hair had grown since I first came to the academy it was now down to my knees, it was tied up into pig tails with 2 black ribbons and bows tied at the top. I wore black rimmed glassed over my blue eyes. I had on a white strapless dress that came down to my knees. It had a big pink bow tied to the back of it with ribbons riveting down the back. I wore white thigh high tights with a lacey finish. Quickly I ran to the door and opened it his eyes widened when he gazed at me. I blushed "Is something wrong?" He smiled "No you just look…amazing" I felt my knees wobble "Oh thanks." Once we were both inside I took in his appearance, he was in a long sleeve black shirt that buttoned up. He was in dark jeans that showed off his tone figure. I bit my lip he really was handsome "So what movie do you want to watch first?" He plopped down next to me on the couch "Doesn't mater to me this was your idea so you pick." I picked up a zombie flick and put it into the DVD player. I flipped off the light and huddled up next to him, I clutched onto his arm tightly as the movie dragged on. I watched the screen intently as a Zombie popped out of no where, I let out a shriek and held onto him tighter. Once the movie was over I put more and more in, Zero didn't seem to be enjoying him self earlier but he seems better now, I was worried he wouldn't like doing this with me. As the night dragged on I began dozing off, I huddled up onto Zeros chest and found sleep.


	14. Chapter -Tone it down and relax

Wow, I'm so sorry that I have not posted any new chapters lately, had a big test at my college and have been studying up on it science is so exhausting anyways since the test is over I'll have more time to post :D, In no way do i own vampire knight only my Oc character Rin.

The night of Halloween was soon here and I excitedly waited for Zero to come over. I made a final check list of everything we needed for tonight. "Candy…check…movies…check…snacks…check…pillows and blankets…check" I heard the door bell ring quickly I checked my appearance my pink hair had grown since I first came to the academy it was now down to my knees, it was tied up into pig tails with 2 black ribbons and bows tied at the top. I wore black rimmed glasses over my blue eyes. I had on a white strapless dress that came down to my knees. It had a big pink bow tied to the back of it with ribbons riveting down the back. I wore white thigh high tights with a Lacey finish. Quickly I ran to the door and opened it his eyes widened when he gazed at me. I blushed "Is something wrong?" He smiled "No you just look…amazing"

I felt my knees wobble "Oh thanks." Once we were both inside I took in his appearance, he was in a long sleeve black shirt that buttoned up. He was in dark jeans that showed off his tone figure. I bit my lip he really was handsome "So what movie do you want to watch first?" He plopped down next to me on the couch "Doesn't mater to me this was your idea so you pick." I picked up a zombie flick and put it into the DVD player. I flipped off the light and huddled up next to him, I clutched onto his arm tightly as the movie dragged on. I watched the screen intently as a Zombie popped out of no where, I let out a shriek and held onto him tighter. Once the movie was over I put more and more in, Zero didn't seem to be enjoying him self earlier but he seems better now, I was worried he wouldn't like doing this with me. As the night dragged on I began dozing off, I huddled up onto Zeros chest and found sleep.


	15. Chapter 15- Stay with me

In no way do i own vampire knight or any of its material this is simply a written fiction, i only own my Oc main character.

I recently started up a new story on Bleach! And I've finished my other story Shattered remains so I decided to put the way I post stories on sort of a time schedule now. If that makes sense o_o, anyways! Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I will post a new chapter for this story

And every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday I will post a new chapter for my story Hush, Hush. And on Sunday's I'll post for both stories. I hope that makes sense, Dx. So yeah I've decided to do this so i wont be so overwhelmed with posting one every day.

ZEROS P.O.V.

I stood uneasily at the entrance of her dorm, this whole idea seemed childish to me but if it was something she wanted where was I to argue. I roughly knocked on the door, when she opened it I wasn't expecting what was right in front of me. She was wearing a little white dress, she looked even more beautiful.

I started to feel a little nervous. "So what movie do you want to watch first?" It didn't honestly matter to me "Doesn't matter to me this was your idea so you pick." I felt a little bad as she looked depleted at my response. I watched her curiously as she picked a zombie flick, she fumbled trying to put the movie in and I chuckled at her failed attempts. As the movie dragged on she hugged onto my arm tightly, I found it strangely cute to see her so defenseless. During the 5th or 6th movie I lost count I heard he easy even breathing she had fallen asleep on me. I sighed and gently rose from the couch and shut off the TV. "You're such a child sometimes what am I gonna do with you." I lifted her off the couch and placed her on her bed in the other room.

I flicked off the light and turned to leave when I heard her let out a painful plea. "No don't leave me, mom…dad…Zero!" I stopped in my tracks at the call of my name, her face was twisted in fear and pain. I ran to her side and brushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek. "Its ok I'm here im not leaving." Her breathing was becoming ragged, tears were falling silently from her face, I decided to wake her up I gently shook her shoulder a few times.

Her eyes shot open and she reached forward and pulled me into a hug. "I thought I lost you…my dream it was…" She was choking on her words as she held me close, the sight of seeing her like this made me want to take all her fears and pain away. I caressed her hair as she cried into my chest; a feeling of hopelessness came over me I felt as if I was powerless to do anything. Once she stopped crying I placed her back into bed, she soon dozed back off and I hesitantly rose to leave again when I heard her small voice.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I smiled sadly at her tear stained eyes. "Scoot over." She quickly scooted her body against the wall leaving half of the bed for me. Shuffling in next to her she huddled into my chest and held tightly onto my body. I smiled tenderly at her sleeping form, she was so dear to me the thought of anything happening to her tore me up inside. I never thought in a million years someone like me would ever feel like this over someone. I kissed her at the top of her forehead, a feeling of peace settled over me and I soon dozed off with her.


	16. Chapter 16-Who are you really?

Rin's P.O.V

I felt really warm, lazily I opened my eyes Zero had his arms tightly around my waist; I smiled weakly and slowly pulled my body off from his embrace. I treaded over to the bathroom and shut it slowly behind me.

I let out a deep sigh and leaned slowly against the railing in the bathroom, my body was still shaky from the nightmare I had. I shut my eyes tightly as if to drown out the pounding of my chest, a vision of a man with different colored eyes flashed in my mind along with the image of my parents. I let out a small shriek and clasped my hands over my head.

"Rin! Oi are you ok?" Zero was banging on the door; I shakily stood and slowly opened up the door, "Yeah sorry I saw a spider." He eyed me suspiciously before letting out a breath of relief.

"Thank you for last night, it was really fun." I said shyly, I averted my gaze and felt my features flush. "I'm the one who should be thanking you; it was a lot more fun then I thought it would be." He smirked playfully at me and I rolled my eyes.

A few hours had passed and Zero had gone off to complete a few errands he had, I decided to stay here and go out for an afternoon stroll. I pulled on a one piece white loose dress, and pulled on black stocking and boots.

Shutting the door behind me, I silently began making my rounds around the silent campus. It was almost eerie; the autumn wind chilled my body down to its bones.

I stopped short, and curiously gazed over at the moon dorm it had been awhile since I had seen anyone from there. Feeling curious I began to walk closer and closer to the entrance.

"My my, what do we have here?" I stopped short at the cold tone, I turned and locked eyes with a rather pleased Shiki. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you up so early, what are you doing all the way out here?" Takuma, was standing silently beside him, a feeling of unease soon began to creep over me.

"Um…well I believe I will be going now it was really nice to see you all." I began to run but my hand was roughly grabbed from behind and I was pushed up against a large pillar.

The stone, sent shivers up my spine I stared angrily into Shiki's coy face. "What the hell are you doing?" I spat the words out at him; he smiled and leaned his face into the crook of my neck.

"Even better then your mothers; how I can't wait for the day I can sink my fangs into your neck." He slowly caressed my neck down to my collar bone, a felt disgusted and grimaced at his touch.

"S-shiki what are you talking about?" I tried to push his body off mine but he wouldn't budge. He gazed silently at me, that's when I noticed the colors of his eyes were different.

His eyes were different colors then before, one was a crimson red while the other was a chilling icy blue. "Who are you?" I asked, Shiki let out a dark laughter.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me, I've been watching you ever since you were young, and I guess you could say I was a sort of baby sitter to you and your parents."

I felt the grip on my wrists tighten and I winced in pain, "Your joking right?" In the next moment he released my wrists only for a second before slamming me hard against the wall.

"I was there when your mother died; I watched her body shatter into millions of pieces. And at that moment I knew I'd go insane without her so I decided to get the closest thing to her and that's was her precious little daughter."

"You do realize I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." He sighed and glared at me. "Ill explain it so someone as simple as you will be able to understand me. To put it simple I met your mother at a ball, and my she was the sight everyone gazed at. I fell in love at first sight, but she was married to that damn man. I didn't care though, I would stop at nothing to make her mine, one night I snuck into their manse and kidnapped her I dragged her into the forest and sucked her blood. I soon began to do that on a regular basis, thing is your mother slowly stopped resisting me. I felt my chance was coming to tell her that I loved her yet those damn scientists came and murdered your family. Then took you away, so I killed the scientists who took you from me. Does that sound simple enough?"

My mouth went slack and I stared at him horrified. "You're insane, you make no sense get off of me!" I started shouting trying to pull him off of me. "Rido release her." I turned and stared at the entrance to the moon dorm, there stood an angry Kaname.

I was released instantly and he scoffed as he walked past me into the moon dorms, "Don't believe this is the end my darling Rin, I shall see you and your "Little Boyfriend" Soon enough."

I collapsed to my knees; Kaname quickly came to my side and outstretched his hand for me. I slowly took it, I shuffled awkwardly on my feet, "Um…thank you…for you know helping me." "Your welcome."

I turned to leave, when his hand reached out and grasped my arm tightly; I stared at him in shock. He seemed to come back to his senses he released my arm and held it back at his side.

"Be careful…" was all he murmured before turning back to the dorm a pained expression cast across his features. I sighed and hugged my arms to my body.

This year just keep's getting better and better. I sighed and shook my head sadly.


	17. Chapter 17-Sinful Temptation

In no way do I own vampire knight just my Oc character Rin.

I sighed, as I walked lonely down the curve of the stone path, I kicked a stone in my wake. "Stop it Yuki…" I stopped at the familiarity of the tone, it was Zero. I peeked over the corner of the wall; standing in his arms was a distressed looking Yuki.

She was clutching tightly onto his coat, "Please…I miss the way we used to be Zero…" his face looked conflicted as if he was actually considering doing what she was asking.

"Yuki…I." She held on tighter to him and shook her head sadly "I don't want to loose you Zero…" She looked up sadly at him, I felt my eyes clench at the strong gaze they had for each other.

Suddenly I felt my heart sink…Zero was slowly leaning in closer to her face. I was shocked, that he would actually do something like that, she had Kaname she didn't need Zero as well.

I watched as their kiss deepened, if I didn't do something now it was going to get worse. I was upset…no I was beyond that I was so sick of always being the nice guy. And I was sick of how screwed up my life had been lately.

Loosing my temper I turned around the corner, "I see…so that's how it is." They both jumped at my cold tone, Zero stared over at me in shock. "Rin…I can." I laughed sadly, "What you can explain? Couldn't control yourself? Was the temptation that great huh Zero Kiryu?"

Yuki frowned, "I came onto Zero first, this isn't his fault it's my entire fault Rin!" I frowned, and smirked "Oh shut it would you Yuki, you aren't as innocent as everyone says you are." She took a step back as if I had offended her.

I walked over to them both, and slapped Yuki harshly across her cheek. Zero placed his arm on my shoulder but I brushed him away coldly, "Don't worry I wont get in the way of your lovers quarrel." "Rin, wait!"

I turned and smiled at them both I watched as their eyes widened, "I'm not some kind of toy, if you think I can just turn around and smile and think everything is gonna work out in the end, it's not this time."

I felt the tears coming down, "I'm sorry I cant do this anymore…us this thing we had if it even was considered a thing is over. You seem to have other priorities straight."

I turned and ran down the stone path, first I found out I was adopted, my real parents died, my so called adopted parents were crazy murderers, the boy I fell in love with cheated on me, and now I'm alone.

I was angry, more then angry the feeling of being betrayed hung heavily in my chest. It ate at my very being, my vision grew blurry from the river of tears pooling in my eyes.

I slumped sadly onto a nearby bench, and sighed sadly to myself. "Rough night?" I jumped at the deep voice; Kaname was leaning against the base of a tree on the other side of the bench.

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath, he left the grace of the tree and sat down in the bench beside me. "So I'm guessing you saw that just now?" I glanced over at him; he was staring sadly up at the moon, "Don't tell me you saw it to?"

He nodded his head sadly, "I happened to be passing by just as you were when I saw the scene play out. Honestly I'm not very surprised this happened, she has always been indecisive in many of her choices."

"You're not sad about it?" "I am sad but this could be a sign maybe this is supposed to mean were supposed to be together?" I laughed at his cheesy line, but when I looked over to him the look in his eyes were completely serious.

I laughed awkwardly, trying to change the subject "It's getting late I should probably head back now…" I murmured as I dusted my clothes off. "Ill walk you back." I nodded my head; we walked silently back until we reached the door to my room.

"Thanks for tonight." I reached for my door knob and slowly opened the door, when I felt my arm being strongly held. I was turned and Kaname's lips were soon upon mine.

My eyes widened as I tried to push him away from me, "Mmm! Kaname stop it." I tried to push his body away from mine but he was to strong for me. "Rin." He whispered my name into my ear; the temptation was slowly winning me over.

Slowly I returned back his kisses, as he closed the door to my room behind me. As our kisses grew more feverish I was gently pushed down onto the bed. Wanting to forget the pain, and anguish I felt at that very moment. I indulged my mind into the sinful temptation of that night, as our breaths slowly became intertwined.


End file.
